thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crane Issue
'The Crane Issue '''is an episode of season nine. Plot One morning, Fergus arrived at Crock's Scrap Yard. Reg was there, organizing some scrap into Oliver's frieght cars. "Good morning," said Fergus. Hello," said Reg, with a big smile on his face like usual. "It's nice to see you on a fine day," Said Fergus. "It appears as though that you have been quite busy lately." "Oh, yes," sighed Reg. "I'm busier than most cranes, you see. I mean, I am not bolted in place like other cranes. I really do feel bad for the cranes like that, I mean, they can't be as useful as other cranes." 'Arry overheard the engines. "Well, I bet the boss would like to hear about this," ''and he rolled away. Arry got to the Dieselworks and saw the other diesels there. he told them. "Reg is dissing the cranes who can't move." He said. The other diesels were surprised. "What did he say, word for word?" asked Norman. "He said he felt bad for cranes like them, and that they can't be as useful as other cranes." The other diesels listened. "Well, we could twist his words," said Diesel 10. "But, that's lying, uh...boss," said Paxton. "Paxton, did I ''ask ''if it was lying?" said Diesel 10. "Umm, no..." sighed Paxton, and he went back to work. So all the diesels went around Sodor and told the cranes about what Reg had "said". Dennis told Cranky, Diesel 10 told Colin, and Dodge even told the cranes at the docks! Now there was confusion everywhere. The other engines heard about the nonsense, and they all were cross at Reg. Reg was at the Scrapyard. James was puffing by with some slip coahces. "Hello." said Reg cheerfully, but James didn't say a word. Reg was disappointed. Then, Porter passed with some box cars. "Good afternoon, Porter." he said. "Don't talk to me." Porter grumbled. Reg couldn't understand why everyone was being so rude, until Fergus rolled up. "Reg, the others misunderstood what you said," he explained. Reg frowned. "They have," he muttered. "I want this whole nonsense to go away, but it seems I'm stuck with it." "Don't be sad," said Fergus. "I can clean up this whole mess. I'll just go to the dieselworks and talk to them about this," Reg smiled. Fergus was a good friend that he knew he could trust to do him favors. Fergus left his cars there, and went to find the diesels. Reg put scrap into some frieght cars. Just then, Diesel rolled behind a line of trucks. He was laughing. Paxton came up with an angry expression on his face. "Fergus is mad at you," he grumbled. "I know," said Diesel. "You need to stop lying about Reg." yelled Paxton. "He's a good crane, and wouldn't say anything bad about anyone." Diesel rolled in front, laughing. He left quickly before Paxton could say another word. Reg was upset. He could tell Paxton was upset. "I have an idea," said Reg. He told Paxton the idea. The next day, Diesel woke up in the scrapyard. Reg was there. He was in position to lift up Diesel, and he did. All the diesels were there, and Diesel was squirming, trying to escape. "Help!" He called. "Is there something you'd like to say to Reg?" asked Dodge. "I'm....I'm sorry, Reg!" he called. Reg put Diesel down, and trust me, it was NOT easy lifting him up! Characters *Porter *Fergus *Porter *Arry *Norman *Paxton *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Reg *James (Does Not Speak) *Oliver (Does Not Speak) *Dennis (Mentioned to have spoken) *Bert (Cameo) *Sidney (Cameo) *S.C.Ruffey (Cameo) *Bennet and Co. (Cameo) *Toad (Cameo)